Elmo Story
by BigBird67809
Summary: Elmo's adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It was just average every old day for elmo,dealing with crappy kids at minimum wage pay.

After his job was over he started towards the city bus to get home, But then to find out that the city buss has already left. He sighed and started the long walk home, he stopped by an alleyway and saw gangsters and they started to walk towards him. He ran and luckily he made it home,after everything he went through he decide to go to bed.

When he woke he realised he was late to work he jumped into the shower with his toothbrush and shaver but accidently put the shaver in his mouth, And cut his mouth open. He jumped out of the shower got a cup poured hot coffee into it (mostly missing the cup and hitting his hand). He got into the buss and barely made it in time to check in, he met bigbird there his best friend.

They talked about how bad these kids were and saying things like the producers picked them off the street randomly. But something seemed different about these kids he couldn't put his finger on, maybe it was the tattoos or one of the kids was drinking a 40oz and smoking a money was money and elmo had to get work done.

So when the set was rolling elmo started doing his thing singing about dorothy,and chicken street(rip of an old 70s show). He looked at the kids and was scared to ask any of them some questions, so he decide to ask a boy with the fewest tattoos. Elmo shouldn't of picked him because he was the ringleader, the boy pulled a knife on elmo.

Suddenly elmo snapped he pulled out a gun he had gotten to protect himself against gangsters he encountered. The boy dropped the knife everyone froze, elmo looked really mad he grabbed a box of triple stuffed oreos and shoved two of them in each of the hooligans mouth you could hear them choking then suddenly. BOOM! a blue thing crashed through the wall and hit elmo screaming where are the cookies.

Later the blue thing found out when he hit elmo he broke all of elmos bones.


	2. Chapter 2

When Elmo got home from the hospital from all his bones being broken., he walked up the steps and entered his house. He was shocked to see the walls covered in poop, and passed out people in the living room. He looked over and screamed because Dorothy's bowl was filled with soda. Elmo was furious just then, he heard screaming In the other room. He opened the door and saw Big Bird tied up on the bed screaming. Big Bird said he was lying on the bed for days, trapped there because someone tied him up when he passed out when they threw a party, "A party!" Elmo screamed.

He stormed out of the room steaming, "Elmo come back!", screamed BigBird. He left the house, he walked down a path, just then he saw Cookie Monster being suspicious In an alley way. Elmo followed him, he stopped in front of a bunch of hooligans, wait Elmo thought, those are the gangsters from before. Elmo hid behind a dumpster he looked over the dumpster and saw the gangster give CookieMonster a little baggie of...cookie dough! I thought CookieMonster went to rehab years ago. Wait a second Cookie Monster's not even paying for It, oh god he pulled out a gun and shot the gangsters.

Elmo turned around and ran home, he was sick and tired of his bad luck. When he got home he yelled at everyone to get out, he started to clean up the house,then he saw something shiny, barely visible under a couch cushion. He picked it up it was penny from year 1, he jumped for joy,"Maybe my bad luck has turned around for once!", Elmo shouted. The next day he went an appraiser, Elmo handed the penny to him, the man looked at him like this was a joke."This is obviously fake,look at the back it says made in China and its plastic." Elmo looked at the man and screamed every bad word you could think stormed out of the building, raging down the street possibly running over small children in a blind rage.

Then Elmo tripped on crack and stumbled into his house,it was getting late so he decide to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elmo was asleep horrors visited in his dreams...

Elmo was walking down the street he stopped in front of a sign that said "Raccoon City 3 miles away" hmmm he thought, and continued down the path. Elmo started to see sick people on the road he didn't think much of them, then somebody jumped on his back and screamed"Brains!" Elmo screamed he rammed his back against a nearby tree and ran. By this time all these things started chasing him literally all of them were chasing him! Elmo was screaming and crying, it even looked like he wet himself a little. Just then elmo tripped on a rock and fell and all of these things swarmed around him. He realised they weren't just sick people there were giant spiders, his Mom, and this creepy thing with a glowing finger. they all attacked him at once he screamed and then woke up, panting he realised it was just a dream.

Elmo got up to get a glass of milk, while walking towards the kitchen he saw something move out of the corner of his eye he turned and saw it go into the kitchen. Elmo grabbed the nearest thing, he picked up a banana, shaking he walked into the kitchen clutching the banana, there was nothing there. "Oh", Elmo thought he must be imagining things, he walked over to the fridge and poured a glass of milk. Elmo turned around and screamed a giant blue thing was standing in front of him, the blue thing started drooling, he screamed"cookie"and lunged at Elmo. Elmo screamed and ran out the front door and down the street, stopped and took a breather when he thought the blue thing was gone.

Elmo looked around and realised he wasn't on the street where he lived he was in a suburban area. Elmo looked around and saw a building that had big red lettering saying, "Sesame Street", Elmo walked into the building. there was no whon in side so he decide to look around Elmo went down a couple of hallways before he heard footsteps behind him,he turned there was now won there. Elmo was getting scared he started to run down the hallways, he stopped in front of a big yellow bird holding a knife saying come play with me. Elmo turned around and ran down another hallway, he stopped and hid behind a trash can,the can moved. A green blob popped out screaming," want to see my trash", Elmo turned and screamed, at this point Elmo wanted to get out of here. Elmo tried to retrace his steps and he ended up at a door in an empty hallway. Elmo opened the door slowly he saw someone in a bathtub strangling a rubber ducky, the person turned looked at him and said," want to take a bath with me!"

Then Elmo started to shake violently, Elmo woke up and looked around he was naked getting tazed by a cop, the cop let go of the trigger and elmo stopped shaking. He pulled Elmo up off the ground and said you are being charged streaking down a road screaming, he's going to eat me,and for breaking and entering a house and saying no i don't want to take a bath with you. "You're gonna be in jail for a long time" ,said the cop.


	4. Chapter 4

Elmo was justified for his actions and put in a mental institute.

When Elmo arrived he was greeted by a tour guide whose name was Michael... at least he looked nice. He had a girly voice during the tour, Mike showed me the bathrooms,cafeteria,lounge,and my room. everything actually looked nice until Mike showed him the people there.

Mike opened the door and he saw all the people in his dream about going into the Sesame Street building. There was the big yellow bird, the green thing in a trash can, the blue guy,and the person in the bathtub. They all turned and looked at him, and smiled, this freaked Elmo out. Elmo turned around to leave,but Mike shut the door locked it and walked away.

The big yellow bird walked toward him put out his hand Elmo flinched. He looked up and the birds hand was in his face and Elmo shook his hand. He said his name is Big Bird, the green thing came up to him and said his name is Oscar. then the blue thing came up and said he was CookieMonster, finally the bath tub guy came up and said he was Ernie. Elmo shook their hands and they actually seemed normal hmmm... "you all look so normal, what are you guys doing here?",said Elmo Big Bird pulled Elmo to a part of the room the camera couldn't see them,"we're framed... were planning to break out.",said Big Bird."Framed,break out why?",said Elmo,"because the people here are taking people late at night one by one and there disappearing".

"You still didn't answer my question...framed?",said Elmo,*sigh*,"someone planted drugs on the set we were working on...". "I see...",said Elmo,"well are you in or are you out", said Oscar ,who looked like he was getting irritated fast."i'm in",said Elmo,"good, meet us here at 12pm thats when were breaking out",said Big Bird,Elmo shook his head. just then the door flew open and four guys came and herded us into our rooms.

Elmo decided to go to sleep, Elmo woke up and looked at the clock it was 11:45, Elmo got up and got dressed, he had to unlock his door with a spare nail. Elmo walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door to the lounging room, Elmo looked around and walked in. when Elmo walked in he went to the corner where the cameras couldn't see him. Elmo glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was exactly 12pm,just then the door flew open and the trio arrived.

They walked over to Elmo and Big Bird handed him a flashlight and said,"lets go", we sneaked past the cameras and left the lounge room. we ran/hopped(Oscar) down the hallway for a couple of minutes, then we saw a light down the hallway it was Mike. We hid around the corner,the light of the flashlight started to get closer, as soon as the light hit us we attacked Mike.

Oscar pulled out trash from his can and shoved it in his mouth to shut him up. Then Big Bird pulled out a banana from his ...*pockets*...and beat him till he was unconscious,while Cookie and Ernie were on the lookout. I just stood there trying process what just happened, we hid his body in an custodian closet. We continued down the hallway, we stopped in front of the lobby. Big Bird hopped over the front desk and unlocked the doors,then we all ran out into the front lawn.

We all ran towards the gate Cookie got there first but we soon realised it was an electric fence because Cookie was shaking violently."what do we do now",said Elmo, Big Bird took Cookie and slanted him against the fence, we were about to hop on him but we heard gunshots behind us. Oscar pulled out some of his trash put it in his mouth *deep breath* he started to shoot the garbage from his mouth at the guards, and Ernie pulled out his rubber ducky and it turned into a they took the guards down more showed up oscar turned around and yelled"save yourselves we'll hold them off"."but there's so many you'll run out of ammo, and Ernie you'll die if you try to take them on",said BigBird,"no i won't run out",said oscar,*takes of the lid around his waist*,"AHHH!",big bird screamed. *elmo throws up*,*Ernie cringes*.

We both hopped on Cookie at the same time,surprised we quickly jump over the fence and turn around, we soon realised Cookie was still alive because he jumped up screaming in pain...holding his...*leg*.just then the guards shot through Oscar, Ernie and Cookie. Elmo and Big Bird turn and ran to the nearest road Big Bird was ahead of me he ran onto the road *honk honk* just then, an 18 wheeler came by and ran over BigBird.

The truck stopped,I ran over to it, the man in the truck said,"did i hit something?",..."uhh...nope". elmo jumped into the truck and rode off.


End file.
